dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Isaiah Gafgen
Isaiah Gafgen was a Dragoon loyal to the Alpha Clan. He was a member of Raven Squad before being the founding sergeant of Scorpion Squad. Later he was the highly decorated hauptmann of Vector Company. Early Life Gafgen was born in Buriram, a small town near Founder's Mesa. He was given a very humble upbringing, and his parents instilled upon him values of loyalty and honesty. He received much praise during his time at the Academy, earning high marks in area of intellect and strategy. We was also very well liked by fellow cadets and instructors alike. He graduated with honors, and he was put into the field right away to begin preparing for Operation Achilles. He joined Raven Squad, led by Sergeant Anthony McDowell. Alpha Clan Service Raven Squad Gafgen spent months training with Raven Squad in preparation for Operation Achilles. During this time, Sergeant McDowell noted how efficient of a soldier Gafgen was proving to be. Operation Achilles Raven Squad was on the front lines of Operation Achilles, and Gafgen tallied up a substantial kill count. Following the success of Operation Achilles, Raven Squad remained in the Eastern Reach to help stabilize the region. The resistance they encountered were mainly made up of Zeta sympathizers, as any surviving Zeta Clanners had fled the region. As the Eastern Reach was stabilized, Gafgen's superiors acknowledged his efforts. He was promoted to sergeant, then immediately shipped to Ralpur to be the founding sergeant of Scorpion Squad. Scorpion Squad Scorpion Squad was formed for the sole purpose of maintaining relations with the Gaiden Corporation's base of operations in Ralpur. The unit was also responsible for quietly keeping an eye on the corporation. The squad would eventually venture out into the Barren-Lands for a variety of reasons. It was unique in that it was not part of a larger company, rather a stand alone squad with a hauptmann to help oversee operations and deal with Gaiden diplomatically. While Gafgen was its first squad leader, its first hauptmann was Isla Winter. Unfortunately the squad was a member short, comprised only of Colts Elias Bok, Timothy Connolly, and Nagita Hesik. Winter was always suspicious of the Gaiden Corporation and passed on those feelings to Gafgen. Over time, the unit would be forced to check the corporation on multiple occasions, building distrust between the two entities. After some time, Winter was promoted to warlord. She was given the opportunity to chose her successor, and she unsurprisingly picked Gafgen. Winter returned to Founder's Mesa, and Gafgen took over as hauptmann. Elias Bok, a member of the squad, was promoted to sergeant and took over as squad leader. The squad was already short one member, and this left them two members short. Time would pass without much incident. Gafgen and Bok became close friends, sharing the same resentment for the Gaiden Corporation. Gafgen continued keeping a close eye on the corporation, particularly on its shady chairman, Defarge. He secretly was waiting for the day he could catch her in some sort of malicious act so he could end their relationship with the corporation. Some years later, Field Marshall McQuade decided to replenish the squad with two new colts: Bryant and Liao. The two recently survived the Battle of Jackal Creek, and McQuade saw it fit that they be transferred to Scorpion Squad. Soon after, they lost Colt Connolly to a disgruntled citizen of the Barren-Lands. Gafgen was not surprised, observing that Connolly liked to antagonize the people of the wasteland whenever the opportunity presented itself. Gafgen and Bok's suspicion of Defarge and the corporation reached a peak sometime later. This eventually led to them participating in the Battle of Washboard Ridge. Once Gafgen and Bok wrote their report, the Alpha Clan pulled all of its support from the Gaiden Corporation. The corporation managed to keep above water, but they were never as prosperous as they once were. With that, the squad was recalled to Founder's Mesa to prepare for the coming invasion. Upon arriving at Founder's Mesa, Gafgen was promoted to hauptmann and given command of Vector Company, 12th Battalion. Scorpion Squad, still commanded by Bok, was assigned to Vector Company. Liao is promoted to sergeant and given command of Wyvern Squad, also assigned to Vector Company. Vector Company Invasion of Roommenor At the outset of the invasion 12th Battalion was among those in the first wave that began the assault on Adelaide. Gafgen was a key player in the eventual occupation of Adelaide, making strategic decisions that swayed the battle in their favor. Due to his and Vector Company's efforts, Vector Company led the charge in taking the palace. As the invasion goes on, multiple battalions begin to push inland. 12th Battalion is among those that stay behind, ensuring their occupation of Adelaide stays intact. When the second wave of the invasion is eventually deployed, 12th Battalion continued to remain in the city and maintain martial law. When Jeremy Bloomer and Elaine Galad are married, 12th Battalion is tasked with providing extra security for the occasion. Warlord Cao tasked Gafgen with carrying out this task, supervising the hauptmann as he did so. The wedding went off without a hitch. Eastern Reach With an increasing number of White Horse and Zealot attacks back on the Northern Continent, 12th Battalion returns to the continent to reinforce Alpha garrisons and their corporate allies. Tasked with protecting a corporate pipeline, they move up the east coast while engaging in small skirmishes with White Horse. Fall of Macau They eventually received a distress call from the city of Macau stating that they believed a Zealot attack was imminent. The corporations in the city had already pulled their ships and resources, leaving the citizens with little way to escape. Warlord Cao, leader of 12th Battalion, was given orders to pull back. Gafgen was among the officers who Cao brought to counsel him on the matter. Gafgen was also a part of the majority who believed they should defy orders and help the people of Macau, many of which were Alpha citizens. They moved swiftly. Working with Macau’s militia they managed to evacuate almost the entire population before the Zealots struck. Though the city fell, the 12th Battalion shepherded the refugees southward, the Zealots hounding them the whole way. Exhausted and with the enemy closing in, the Dragoons desperately made contact with White Horse and convinced them to ferry the civilians away. Honorably, White Horse also offered to evacuate the survivors of the 12th Battalion as well but the dragoons all refuse. Death As White Horse fled with the Macau civilians, what remained of the 12th Battalion turned and faced the Zealots. Although they fought fiercely, the battalion is outnumbered and outgunned. Gafgen, along with the rest of 12th Battalion, perished in the fight.